Typically, a computing device includes a single display server and window manager for managing application windows presented on a display of the computing device. The single display server provides an unsecure environment to applications running within the display server. In the unsecure environment provided by the single display server, a user can freely copy and paste between application windows, can perform screen shots, and can perform drag and drop operations. Thus, typical computing systems are not ideal for the storage and use of confidential or secret information.